


Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-ma Gaga, ooh la-la Want your bad Rage

by britishflower



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Rage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Logan nodded his head "You got angry because somebody cut you in line the other day. What did you do?""I didn't say anything, Virgil didn't want me to make a scene."The logic side pointed at him "Exactly! When that anger was disregarded, Wrath-""I finally had enough to get out."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Orange Ties

The day started as usual as it could be Thomas had just gotten home and took a moment to stand in his living room. A deep breath and opening his eyes, Deceit was standing next to him looking frantic "Don't trust anybody wearing Orange," the snake faced side said.

Thomas took a momentary step back than relaxed. He was used to most of Deceit's lying by now and the snake version of himself was always trying to convince him he was a bad person for lying about almost anything. Thomas sighed "Look Deceit, I know you can't exactly tell the truth but-"

Deceit hissed "Thomas, for the love of Oroborus, why would I be lying to you about the other sides?" He interrupted. 

That was a good question. When Deceit wanted him to lie or convince him he was a bad person, it was because he was lying or thinking about lying. He looked at Deceit, almost concerned for the franticness of his nature currently "What's going on?" 

The snake took a deep breath and sighed, it sounded relieved like he was hoping this would possibly happen "There's- a bad thing happened in the Mind Palace, a side we normally keep under lock and key, got out," he said.

That was off what side was so bad that it scared the dark sides too "Could you tell me his name or what side he is?" He asked.

Deceit shook his head "No, that'll summon him. But I can say He's like Patton but if Patton was meaner and aggressive and wore orange," he explained.

Patton popped up "Did somebody say my- Oh!" He looked surprised at Deceit "Why is he here? Oh no did he convince you to-"

Deceit shook his head "No no no, it's not like that!" The snake looked edgy, giving Patton a once over but saw no orange and his tension faded "Okay, look if any of the sides are wearing Orange when they normally don't. Summon me," he said. The side was gone.

Patton looked at the spot where Deceit had just been "What's uh- why was he here?" He asked.

Thomas was beginning to relay the information when Virgil popped up, no orange clearly visible on him " _That_ side got out," he said. 

The look of recognition past over Patton's eyes. He knew who Virgil was talking about "But I thought-"

"Get off of me!"

"He's scary! I don't want to get stuck with him if he shows up!"

Roman popped up with Remus clinging to him. The twins of creativity were bickering. Though Remus immediately hid behind the tv. He was flighty and nervous just as Deceit was but to a worse degree.

Thomas felt worried. Even if he could trust the dark sides, seeing them so frightened was worrying for him "Who are you talking about?" He asked.

"Wrath."

Logan had risen up. The logical part of Thomas wasn't right because everyone saw the most off and obvious thing. He wore a bright orange tie. He readjusted the orange tie "I know, not my normal choice but unfortunately all of my ties were stolen by a bull," he said flatly.

Everyone stared at his tie. Bright pumpkin orange. He sighs heavily.

Remus peeks from his spot behind the tv "Prove it!" 

There's a groan from Logan "Because _Wrath_ would have raged by now with something else," he replied. Which seemed like a good enough reason for Remus to rise up a tad more but not moving from his place behind the tv.

Deceit shot up. His hat was missing and his cloak was crooked "I found him and he is _pissssed_."

Thomas noticed the burn marks on Deceit's cloak "Um Dee, you're cape is burned," he pointed out.

Deceit shifted his cape back into place "He was very pissssed, but that's what happens when a ssside is a pyromancer," he replied. His eyes shifted to Logan's tie "Ah, he got to your clothes too," he said. 

Logan nodded "All of my ties," he replied, a slight sour tinge to his voice.

"Okay Wait what is going on? Tell me," Thomas begged. It was weird being left out by your own personality traits.

Logan cleared his throat "Thomas you remember how you discovered Remus and Deceit correct?" 

Thomas nodded.

"Well you met Deceit because you wanted to lie but couldn't accept it. You met Remus because you were trying to ignore him. Well this is similar to that except with a side we know best as Wrath." He readjusted his tie "Wrath is a manifestation of all your anger but he's a more violent side. Unlike how Remus persisted when you tried ignore him, Wrath stews your anger. When was the last time you got angry?" He asked.

Thomas pondered it "I think yesterday?"

Logan nodded his head "You got angry because somebody cut you in line the other day. What did you do?"

"I didn't say anything, Virgil didn't want me to make a scene."

The logic side pointed at him "Exactly! When that anger was disregarded, Wrath-"

"I finally had enough to get out."

Everybody froze. Another side appeared like the dark sides always did. He was drapped over the couch and looked like he had come from a punk rock concert. He wore mostly black with orange accent. A bull made of fire popped out on his vest. Just like the other's he looked like Thomas with dark bags and a daunting smirk "Hello," the dark side greeted.

Everyone seemed to vanish from their spots. Patton behind the curtains, Deceit and Virgil hiding on the stairs, Roman and Remus peeking over the tv. 

Wrath stood up and smiled "It's fantastic to finally meet the maker. Thomas Sanders, I am Rage," he said in a grand introduction. His orange eyes cut to Logan "Oh brother good to meet you again."

Thomas looked to his blue colored side "Brother?"

Logan wasn't bothered as he was "Half Brother, much like Remus and Roman are twins from the same half. Rage and I are half brothers."


	2. I am, I am an angry boy

Rage smiled mockingly at Thomas "Ohoho, did nobody mention me to mister maker himself? Of course I'm not surprised my loving family would ignore that crucial detail. I mean look at Remy and Dee-Dee," he said gesturing vaguely in both directions. Remus ducked further behind the tv. Deceit's cloak catching fire and hurriedly put out.

"Sorry habitual," Rage said but didn't sound very sympathetic "Anyway, you didn't know they existed until. You wanted to lie and Dee unleashed thotty because you ignored his actual truth." The orange side stood up "I have lingered in you longest of all-"

Roman went for a tackle. Shocked gasps filled the room when the two collided. They vanished right through the floor. Silence filled the air. Roman resurfaced "So Rage got away-"

Virgil vanished, Patton vanished, Remus vanished, everybody started vanishing as they were jerked from their places one by one. All that remained was Thomas. He stood there shocked and horrified until there was a low feeling and he vanished too.

Thomas had never been inside his own mind before. The thing was, this was different then when they created that room in his head. This was the place the sides lived. It was evident too.

In the far off distance was two sprawling castles, one red and white; the other black and green. There was a tree baring clocks that swirled endlessly instead of fruit as spiders dragged themselves over its reflective surface to create webs. Another place was a giant library, made of brick and mortar. Thomas could see a dog park but instead of it labeled that it was Animal Park. There was a regular house next to it with pale yellow paint, no doubt it was Deceit's and most likely looked different than it really did. What Thomas found weird was that it was the only place he couldn't see was something for-

"Hello Maker." A voice taunted.

Thomas turned to find the orange hostile side behind him. Rage standing over him like a true evil of the dark sides. Except he was different. His outfit had chains around his ankles, wrists, and throat. They were dissolved from what looked like acid. No doubt the stewing of anger Rage had concocted over the years. He stood over Thomas with dark eyes "Welcome to my room, the Jail House."

"The Jail House?" Thomas couldn't resist asking.

Rage smiled menacingly "Let me tell you my _side_ of the story Maker, we have time to kill before my half brother and his silly friends arrive."

\------

Logan awoke in the Mind-brary. He knew this because of the thousands of books being burned to ashes around him. A bull made of orange fire was charging into shelves and catching things a light wherever it touched. A sense of shock hit the usually emotionless side with a thousand unwanted feelings. Then he stopped to think, the thing he was good at, and knew it was illogical for an animal made of fire to exist and start a fire this fast. Logan took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

A blue mist poured from his mouth and filled the air around him. Swirling and slithering, the mist moved towards the raging bull. It bellowed at the blue cloud and attempted to burn higher and brighter and hotter. Yet the fog cooled everything it touched. The ashes reverting to their book forms and back upon their shelves. The fire animal made a pitiful noise as it was exhausted. Logan started towards the exit of his room. His most of logic and calm following him as to heal the damage down.

When he opened the dark blue oak doors; the world was in chaos.

There was two armies marching towards each other by the creativtwins' castles. All of the clocks for the anxietree were shattered with spiders running amok. Animals were fighting the the Animal Park. The Slander house looked normal, no doubt hiding its problem. The Jail House however was on fire like always. Logan knew he'd needed a bigger brain storm cloud to fix all of this. His first stop was the Slander house, being the closest and less obvious problem. It was going to be a long trip. 

Unaware that as he began his journey, Rage knew exactly everything his brother was planning. He would not make it easy. He turned from the maker to the only window in the prison, Thomas laid chained and unconscious on the floor. 

Rage would forgive the maker but looking out over the people who locked him away trapped in their prisons he crafted for them. Orange flames flared on his arms and hands as he clenched the stone. Rage would never forgive any of the sides for as long as he was a side of his maker. They would learn this lesson too.


End file.
